Nine Ravens
by Writer's Slush
Summary: A night on the town, the result of a lost bet, sees Raven's day go from bad to worse as a fight for her life causes her personality fragments to manifest and create mischief for the Titans and the residents of Jump City. Complete.
1. Chapter One

__

I can't believe I'm doing this Raven thought for the umpteenth time as she shuffled in the wake of her friends. She could think of at least five different tortures she'd rather experience instead of going to a sold-out movie premier.

"Hurry up Raven! I wanna get in line—or we'll never get good seats!"

__

Too late for that Beast Boy; the line started two days ago.

She had been trying to put some distance between herself and the others, especially Beast Boy and Starfire, who were decked out as characters for the latest summer-blockbuster-that-lasts-a-week-before-being-replaced-by–the-next-one, _Bloodhunter III: Vengeance of the Divine._

Starfire could pull off the Warrior/Princess/Girlfriend without a problem. Her usually free red tresses were gathered in a long ponytail that sailed behind her; the dark leather bodice and matching loincloth gave the Tamaranian a dangerous quality that was normally reserved for the most hostile of criminals. She was at the moment anything but dangerous as she turned to talk in excited tones to her partner-in-costume.

Beast Boy's underdeveloped body lacked the physique for the sword-swinging-barbarian look he was attempting. Not even bodypaint and chainmail was enough to scrub "Wannabe" from his forehead. The fact that he was unwilling to wear fur or leather didn't help either; he was down to his purple-and-black shorts, street shoes and gloves—hardly "garb" for a medieval fantasy setting.

Fortunately for Raven, Cyborg and Robin were Mundanes—or at least, as "mundane" as teen-aged heroes got. Beast Boy had begged Raven to go in costume: "Just wear a red cloak: You'd make an awesome Red Wizard!"

She refused: that wasn't part of the bet.

__

What possessed me take that bet? Beast Boy had bugged her for hours to a Gamestation match. "If I lose, I'll do your chores for a _month,_" he purred. "If you lose, you go out with everybody to the Midnight First Showing at the PolyPlex."

"No."

"Aw, come on! _RoboChess 9000_ is just like regular chess, just with animated pieces and stuff."

"No."

"Cyborg can help you with the controls if you need it—"

"No."

"My mighty intellect too intimidating?"

"Hardly."

"_Please_? Just this once and I'll leave you alone. I promise."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

__

It was the promise that got me.

Three straight losses later and she was bringing up the rear on a trip to the Polyplex.

__

This is pointless. Why bother putting up with so many people in a cramped theatre for a movie that will be on disk in no time? The food's expensive too, and we have a better sound system in the Tower.

But as they crossed through the park, she did have to admit it was a nice night for a walk.

Her hood was down, as she often wore it while "off duty"; a soft breeze touched the back of her neck. She savored its coolness, then increased her pace.

__

It'll be over soon. What I don't understand is how I lost so badly to Beast Boy.

Not that he was stupid, but he'd never shown all that good a grasp of strategy before.

__

Practice maybe? It was no secret the amount of time the he and Cyborg spent on the machine, but most of the games they played usually were high speed. _No_, she decided. Beast Boy was addicted to pure reaction, not thinking. Cyborg could think, but he also preferred reaction games for recreation. _Robin, on the other hand_…

Robin played both strategy and reaction games. Given the less frantic pace of chess, and as competitive as he was…_ I probably couldn't make him break a sweat. I'll have to ask him where my strategy broke down. Otherwise—if Beast Boy can beat me_…She shuddered at the thought of future "bets".

__

Robin will know. He watched us play. He'd been working on some new "disk technology" or other at the table, and had kept to himself. Starfire had an uncontrollable giggling fit, and excused herself after the first five minutes, but Robin was there the entire time.

The entire time…

…_Wait a minute. The controllers are _wireless_._

The others were at the top of a slope in the path, waiting for her to catch up.

"Hurry UP!" Beast Boy was dancing with impatience.

"And don't think you can sneak out early—you lost the bet!"

Raven ground her teeth in frustration. She left the ground and flew toward the others.

__

I lost the "bet" huh? This reeks of a set-up!

She was halfway to her friends when her world exploded in white light.


	2. Chapter Two

Raven's face was in the dirt.

She couldn't remember how it got there.

Raven pushed herself to her hands and knees as she struggled to remember. Her mind was filled with white light. All she could see…

I can't see!

Panic washed over her. She reached for her face.

No, wait. _The flash blinded me. It'll clear…I hope._

She pulled the hood over her face. It might be a little late, but there was no telling if there would be another attack.

Who's attacking? Where are the others?

{I was set up...}

"So dark…" The voice was low but on the verge of cracking.

She went to a crouch. _Dr.Light. I might've guessed_.

"So dark, in the dark…"

He was moving. Circling.

"Don't do this." She summoned her power, and cast it out as a hemisphere around herself.

He shrieked.

Raven got to her feet. She turned slowly, listening for him. "Doctor--"

Blasts hammered at her shield, as rapid and powerful as Starfire's Starbolts. She focused every ounce of her will to maintain it.

The blasts stopped. Raven's skull ached from the effort to hold them back. She noted grimly that her shield still held—and her vision was marginally clearer.

If I can just hold out until I can see again…

"Light…defeats darkness…" her opponent rambled.

I wonder how well he_ can see…_

"Light destroys darkness…"

_{I will not be destroyed…}_

She gambled that his mental state could be used against him.

"I'm still here" Raven grated, then immediately dropped her shield and threw herself forward.

The air above her erupted in light blasts.

She sent her powers out again; a shadow no light could dispel spread away over the ground. It surrounded everything it touched: she could "feel" trees, benches, lampposts…

It flowed up the sides of his boots.

His screams reached a new octave. Chunks of the ground between them flew in all directions as he blasted at her advancing power.

If he keeps this up, he'll hit me anyway!

Mentally, she grabbed him by the ankles, hauled him into the air, and dropped him head first.

His scream stopped abruptly as he hit the ground.

Raven dismissed her power and cautiously stood up again. Dr. Light's prone form was a hazy blob of light; every light-producing gadget on his suit was at maximum output. That he stood out like a lit flare in a windowless room--and she still hadn't detected him--was a testimony to how flash-blind she'd been. He was shaking; choking sobs wracked his gaunt frame.

_{He tortured me_…}

She felt sorry for the wretch. It was her anger that had swallowed him up and left him howling at the touch of her powers. Even though he was a criminal, his crimes hadn't justified the punishment of insanity.

Raven reached out with her mind, and disassembled the battery pack in his suit.

She wasn't so sorry that she wanted to be blasted again.

As the night closed back in, Raven strained to catch a sound—any sound—of her friends.

_{All alone. Set up_…}

No. She'd been the first hit, that much she was certain. While she had been dazed, there had been time for him to trap the others. They would be charging up any time now…

…Unless he hurt them. Unless he wasn't alone…

She turned around, to get her bearings.

There it is. The rise in the path…

Dr. Light's ragged breath betrayed his movement; Raven turned to face him. He clamped into her shoulders and slammed her back into a tree before she could react. She fought to recapture her breath. Pinpricks of light danced in the darkness behind her eyes.

He lifted her off her feet by the neck and shoved her into the tree again.

She forced her eyes open. His face was a twisted mask. The night vision goggles he was wearing hung askew across his nose and cheek. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. The muscles around his left eye twitched.

No one home to reason with. Have to concentrate…throw him away…

_{I will _not_ go quietly!!}_

Her lungs screamed for air…

She planted her boots in his chest, over and over. She clawed at his wrists…

"So cold", he grated.

A gray film crept up from the edges of her vision.

If I lose consciousness, he'll kill me.

_{Stop him_…}

He'll kill me if I don't stop him…

_{Kill Him_!}

Something caused Dr. Light to turn…

_{Kill Him, Kill Him, Kill Him_…}

Raven felt release. She was falling…

_{KILL_!}

For a second time Raven's world exploded--this time in black.

And red.


	3. Chapter Three

Raven's universe was pain and noise. She wanted to curl up under her cloak until it all went away. She was drained. _So tired_.

She felt pressure on her shoulder. _A hand. I think._ She didn't care. Nothing mattered except breathing: inhale, exhale, repeat.

Air had never seemed so precious.

Slowly, the pain in her chest and throat faded. So did some of the noise. It was only as silence fell that Raven realized the noises had been her own pulse and the sound her own breath as it wheezed through her.

__

Well, if you can't be invulnerable, healing powers are the next best thing.

There were still so many sounds—so many voices…

{_Please stop—I only want to get to her!_}

Raven opened her eyes. She was on the ground—again. A large black bird with gray eyes stood beyond reach. The creature was a miserable ball of puffed-up feathers, mewling piteously.

__

Gray eyes…_Insecurity..._

{Please make her stop! She won't let me near you, and I only wanted…no one likes me…}

A second black bird—raven—stood next to the first. Her feathers were also ruffled, but she stood silently and her eyes were brown. _Starfire is protecting you from us_.

__

Why, Sorrow?

{Hate attacked Dr. Light, and when Cyborg interfered, she turned on him. We tried to stop her, but the Titans don't understand-- they think we're all_ attacking._}

Raven took stock of her position. She was lying on her side, partially curled up on the ground. She caught a glimpse of green light out of the corner of her eye and looked up. Starfire was kneeling over her with a fistful of green fire aimed at the two birds. Her friend's other hand still rested on her shoulder.

"Star--", Raven croaked. She winced at the pain. The word was barely audible, even to her own ears. Starfire gave no response; she wasn't surprised.

"Foul creatures! You will not hurt my friend!" Starfire snarled.

__

Ouch.

Raven reached up and touched the hand on her shoulder.

Starfire started, then looked down. Relief and joy replaced determination.

"Raven! You are recovering? That is a relief. These birds—"

Raven let her hand fall back to the ground, and left it outstretched. She curled and relaxed her fingers in gentle encouragement to the soulbirds.

"…Raven! What are you doing?"

__

I'm letting actions speak louder than words, Starfire.

Insecurity was too timid to approach, with Starfire still on the defensive.

Raven looked into Sorrow's brown eyes. _It's up to you then._

She watched Sorrow shake feathers back into place and, with as much dignity as bird legs and feet would allow, waddle slowly to her outstretched hand.

The silent bird regarded the confused alien for a moment, then rubbed the top of her head against Raven's fingertips.

Starfire tensed briefly, but relaxed at the display of trust. The light faded from her hand. "I don't understand."

Raven forced herself to relax too. As Sorrow hopped back to Insecurity, Raven offered her hand to her alien friend. She wanted to wait until she could get to her feet without help, but she was needed to clear up the confusion. She put her dignity on hold. Starfire paused, then helped her to stand.

__

{Don't bother. Everything is in chaos—as usual.}

The thought came from up the nearby tree. Apathy regarded her with orange eyes, then yawned.

__

That bad, huh?

Raven took in the drama around her. Dr. Light was back on the ground, curled in a trembling ball. Robin and Cyborg had taken up positions on either side of him: Robin griped his staff as he watched the ground, while Cyborg's sonic blaster was at the ready as he scanned the night sky. Intellect was just out of Robin's range, moving twigs and other bits of garbage. Humor shot past, a green eagle in hot pursuit. Far above, two smaller patches of dark wove around a larger: Love and Courage harassing Hate.

__

Humor. Stop teasing Beast Boy and find a perch.

{_I'm not teasing him—I'm distracting him. Hate has him outclassed—and he won't listen to reason-- so I thought I'd keep the Sprout out of her way_.}

__

You're enjoying every minute, too.

Humor crowed from the darkness.

__

{You Betcha!!}

__

Humor…

The pink-eyed raven backwinged out of the darkness and settled onto a tree branch. A green feather dropped from her talon and floated to the ground. _{You're no fun._}

Raven swallowed hard. She felt only a hint of pain this time.

__

Let's try this again…

"Beast Boy. Enough."

Insecurity scuttled under Raven's cloak as he morphed into his human form and skidded to a stop under the tree. He turned back to face his teammate.

"But, Raven…"

"She won't do it again." Raven fixed Humor with a hard look. "I promise."

Beast Boy looked unconvinced. He kept an eye on the bird as he backed away. "That was a _tail_ feather", he grumbled.

{_No one will deny me vengeance!!_} Hate screamed in fury at her attackers. While she was easily three times their size and incredibly agile, Love and Courage were faster and had clashed with her before.

__

Calm down Hate. It's over.

{NO!!}

Submit.

{Never!!}

Raven prepared to summon her power. If she could blast Hate into submission…

{_I don't think that will work_.} Intellect looked up from her work, then turned yellow eyes to the sky battle. {_You'd only feed her more power and make her harder to stop. Besides, we're all drawing on your powers right now—in order to manifest physically. I don't think you have enough left to levitate._}

__

Then how do I stop--

{_You can't stop me_} Hate roared in her head.

__

If I can't…

Raven turned to her teammate. "Starfire, can you stop Ha—the big one? Without hurting any of the others?"

Starfire smiled. "Can a _themoth_ _goobri_ a _chamarak_?" she replied, and flew off.

__

I hope the answer is "yes".

"Raven, what's going on?" Robin pointed to the raven in front of him. "And what does this mean?"

Raven and Beast Boy walked over to Robin. As she approached, she saw "R/VN" spelled out in twigs. Intellect stood over the letters and preened smugly.

{_I still think she should've spelled out "NO KILL I"_} Humor mentally snickered.

{That _would've taken too long. Besides—I conveyed my message._}

{_What-- you can't spell?_}

Intellect ignored her.

"She's a part of me, and didn't want you to attack her " Raven explained. "I couldn't speak, so she wrote it in sticks."

"Is the big one a part of you, too?" Cyborg had lowered his blaster arm, but still watched the sky as he spoke. "Cuz when I pulled it off the Doc, they all came unglued!"

"Cyborg, remember the first time I faced Dr. Light?"

"How could I forget?"

"She's loose --again. The big one—"

Raven could feel Cyborg's shocked stare.

"She's got four eyes" Beast Boy confirmed.

__

{Incoming!} Raven couldn't tell who the thought came from—they all sounded alike—but it was from above..

Starfire also shouted in warning, but it was too late: Hate swooped out and struck Cyborg in the chest. The force of her dive drove him backward. He fought to maintain his balance, but tripped over Dr. Light's prone form. The ground shook as he fell on his back, Hate stabbing at his face with her beak. Robin wedged his staff between them, then levered her head away from Cyborg's. She tried to stab at Robin, her strikes as fast as any snake.

{_He's Mine! Mine!_}

Cyborg's hands reached up to snag her beak, but Hate thrashed to avoid capture. She jumped back into the air and pumped her wings. Dust flew. Cyborg and Robin threw up their hands to shield their eyes…

__

STOP IT!!

Hate was engulfed in ravens. Some clawed her back. Others pulled at her feathers. One beat at her face.

Hate had enough. Her wings creaked as she strove higher. The lesser birds fell behind, a black cloud in pursuit.

__

Let her go--for now.

The cloud dissolved into six ravens.

Raven felt something trembling next to her boot. As she parted her cloak, she discovered Insecurity. The bird was even more miserable than before.

{_I didn't help. I was useless. She was hurting Cyborg and Robin, and I was too afraid.._.} Raven guided the soulbird onto her fist then stood again. She stroked ruffled feathers back into place and rubbed her cheek against the back of Insecurity's neck.

"It's all right. Hush now. No one will hurt you", she murmured.

Apathy was first to perch; returning to her tree branch. {_What's the point of using words?_}

__

{So that the Titans can understand.} Intellect landed next to Apathy and watched.

Humor returned to her own branch. {_I think it's cute_.}

Cyborg cleared his throat as he and the other Teen Titans approached. Insecurity started to shake again. Raven draped a fold of cloak over the creature.

__

Here comes the Inquisition…

Courage landed neatly onto Cyborg's shoulder and looked into his human eye. {_Hello again, big guy! Didja miss me?_}

Beast Boy squeaked as Humor swooped down from her branch and perched on his head. {_'Course he did—but his aim's improving._}

"Green eyes—green cloak?" Cyborg turned to Raven. "This is the brave one, right?"

She nodded. "Courage."

"I greet you, Courage!" Starfire reached out to touch the pleased soulbird, but froze momentarily as Love lighted onto her wrist. She beamed in pleasure, and stroked Love's crest feathers.

Love closed purple eyes in contentment.

{_Unconditional acceptance._} She would have purred if she could have.

Raven felt heat rising on her cheeks, and was silently grateful for the shadows her hood threw across her face.

Humor cackled so hard that she fell off Beast Boy's head. He reached out and caught her before she hit the ground. She rewarded him with a wink. {_Pink is still _my_ favorite color_.}

Beast Boy brought the bird closer and looked in the twinkling pink eye. "Happy?"

"Humor" Raven corrected.

Robin was clearly lost. "What am I missing?"

Raven groped for the right words. "My emotions fuel my powers. To keep them in check, they are…compartmentalized. Individual. Cyborg and Beast Boy had a chance to… meet a few of them once, but they were never formally introduced."

Robin took in the flock. "This has happened before?"

"No--not like this. My…emotions have never taken physical form. But when Dr. Light had me by the throat…"

Raven looked around. "Where is he, anyway?"

{_He ran off with his tail between his legs_.}

Raven whirled to face Apathy.

__

What!? When?

{_After Cyborg tripped over him._}

__

Why didn't you say something sooner?

{_Nobody ever listens to me. Besides, what's the big deal? He's just-_-}

--_Hate's biggest target._

Apathy shrugged. {_So?_}

{_She'll kill him if she finds him_}, Sorrow answered as she landed at Cyborg's feet. {_I don't want that on my conscience._}

{_Sure wouldn't make his day either_}, Humor noted.

"Is there a problem?"

Raven turned back to Robin. "The big raven that attacked--that's my anger. She tried to kill Dr. Light, and she attacked Cyborg for getting in the way. If she finds Dr. Light first…"

"No problem Raven--I'll track him by scent!" Beast Boy set Humor back on his head, and morphed into a green bloodhound.

"I shall search for him from the sky." Starfire began to rise off the ground, but Robin quickly stopped her.

"We'll find Doctor Light--you find Raven's anger. If it was willing to attack us…"

__

Robin's right--she'd be able to attack anyone.


	4. Chapter Four

"You really don't have to stay with me Cyborg…" Raven began.

He cut her off with a gentle wave. "Sorry, but Robin told me to stick to you, and that's what I'm gonna do. I mean, we shouldn't have let you fall so far behind in the first place." He offered her a grin. "'Sides, who else is gonna help you carry around the flock?"

__

It's a 'murder' not a 'flock'; and it's not that big…

Of the seven soulbirds apart from Hate, only four remained. Love had followed Starfire, Humor with Beast Boy, and Intellect cited "professional curiosity" as she flapped after Robin. Courage was circling overhead as "aerial defense". Apathy roosted on Cyborg's left shoulder, and trying to nap with head under wing. Sorrow perched on his left shoulder as well: her brown eyes were closed and her head rested against his chrome cheek. Raven had placed Insecurity on her own right shoulder, so she could hold a conversation with Cyborg without the soulbird between them.

Insecurity was tense and constantly scanned the skies.

__

If it would make you feel safer, I could take you back.

She shook her feathered head. {_I'd be all alone in there_.}

"Is everything all right?" Cyborg's voice was heavy with concern. "If she's too much for you right now, I've got big shoulders."

__

{More than he'll ever know.} Sorrow heaved a quiet sigh.

Apathy snuggled farther under her own wing. {_If you start crying on that "big shoulder" I WILL throw up_.}

"No, you've done enough," Raven replied to Cyborg. "She's fine."

"What about you? Yourself, I mean."

Raven considered the question as they walked up the street. "I'll feel better when my anger is under control again."

"I'll bet. But why do keep calling her your 'anger'? The last time she called herself Hatred, I think."

"'Hate' is more accurate, but I feel less…guilty calling her "anger"."

"Don't beat yourself up too hard—you had every reason to want a piece of Dr. Light."

Raven shook her head. "That doesn't justify hatred. Or losing control."

"Maybe not, but when it comes to being mad—you don't do things half way." Cyborg seemed at war with himself for a moment, then continued. "It's too bad you couldn't find some thing constructive to do with it--you know, blow off a little steam before you pop?"

"There is nothing constructive about hate, Cyborg. Especially mine." Raven took a cleansing breath and let it out slowly. "I work to keep my emotions in control. I meditate. What more…"

"Have you tried sports?"

"No."

End of conversation.

"Aw, come on Raven. Just hear me out. There are lots of sports out there, I'm sure there's one for you."

"No."

"Why not?"

__

Do you want the short list?

"Competition is divisive."

Apathy agreed from under her wing. {_It's crowded enough without you developing a competitive streak._}

__

You're not helping.

Cyborg was oblivious to the mental exchange. "It can also create camaraderie. But you don't have to be a team player," he added hastily. "There are plenty of individual sports that challenge a person's own limits."

__

{Everyone would laugh.} Insecurity shivered.

__

Peace.

Cyborg waited.

"Sports are complicated" Raven added.

"Nothing that can't be taught and learned." He smiled. "Knowing you, I'm sure you could be good at anything you set your mind to."

{_He's got you there._}

__

You're still not helping, Apathy…

"Well?" Cyborg pressed.

"I don't have time."

"Why not make time? You know," he added thoughtfully, "you could do a relaxing sport, and it could double as mediation."

"Such as?"

"Well, there's Tai Chi. Or golf. Swimming laps is a good one too…"

__

{White Water Kayaking!} Courage spiraled high in the air. {_Street Luge!!_}

{_Since when is going freeway speeds on a post card with wheels-- feet first-- a "meditative" sport?_} Apathy sniffed.

__

{You appreciate life more when you put it on the line!}

__

I am not having this conversation…

"Just think about it—okay?"

{_Please don't be hard on him._} Sorrow's thought was barely more than a whisper_. {You always have advice for him—for all of them. He just wants to return the favor_.}

The chime of Cyborg's communicator broke the silence. He answered immediately.

Robin's face materialized on the screen in Cyborg's arm. "Get to the Polyplex as fast as you can. We've got a situation."

"What's up? Did you find Dr. Light, or--?"

"We found both."

"On our way." Cyborg closed the link and turned. "Rav—"

Raven was already running, Courage and Insecurity flying in her wake.

Cyborg leaped after her. Sorrow had anticipated his movements and was airborne, but Apathy was caught off guard.

She hissed her annoyance as she winged to catch up.

"Yo, what's your hurry? We won't loose 'em again."

"What time is it?" Raven knew the answer before she asked.

"Sometime before midnight. Why---"

"Then there's still a line for the movie."

"Bystanders," Cyborg growled in frustration. He increased his pace. "So what are we waitin' for?"


	5. Chapter Five

__

{Hooray! The gang's all here!}

Raven swallowed hard against the gorge rising to her throat.

Humor's wing dragged behind her. Her feathers were matted with blood and she was hopping around to avoid being stepped on as people around her ran for safety.

Cyborg shot past, Courage at his back.

Raven bent down and scooped the injured soulbird up.

__

Help any way you can she ordered the others.

{_It's just a flesh wound_.} Humor's pink eyes flashed as she crowed to the sky. {_Have at you, you coconut laden swallow!_}

To Raven's relief, Humor's wing was only dislocated and the clawmarks were superficial. As she pulled the injuries into herself her arm twinged in momentary pain. She felt itchy lines along her back that faded. Humor flapped the mended wing experimentally, then took to the air. {_I appreciate that. Come on slowpoke._}

There was an edge to Humor's thoughts, as if she forced herself to be positive.

Raven still fought the urge to retch.

__

{That'll be "Brains" on the Brain. She and Robin got here about the same time B.B. and I did. Then we got sucker-punched.}

They rounded the corner of the Polyplex.

Fearful bystanders were desperately taking what cover they could find. Some on the ground, although by injury or fear Raven couldn't tell. Dr. Light stood with his back to the cinema wall, blasting at anything in the sky bigger than a moth. Hate screamed her fury from the darkness above. Starfire and Beast Boy were no where to be seen but Raven suspected they were airborne, trying to catch Hate. Cyborg and Robin warily approached Dr. Light.

A bundle of black feathers lay unmoving at his feet.

Raven could sense thought, but it was faint.

__

Azar help me…

She reached out with her power. There was so little available, and distance added to the task—but the need was so great…

And the burden so small…

__

Concentrate…

A film of darkness covered the helpless soulbird.

Slowly, the bundle rose off the ground.

__

Almost…

The little body was fully clear of the concrete.

Dr. Light screamed.

Raven recalled Intellect as fast as she dared.

His balled fists glowed white as he aimed at the retreating black lump.

Humor landed on his wrist, opened her beak and stuck her tongue out in her best RoadRunner imitation.

__

{Beep, Beep!}

Robin's concussion disc struck the ground at Dr. Light's feet.

Before Dr. Light could grab her, Humor took to the air and disappeared into the night.

{_It's been a blast!_}

The explosion bounced him off the wall and sent him cartwheeling into the parking lot.

Raven used the spreading concussion wave to carry Intellect to her, like a surfer on a tidal wave. When they were together, she cradled the soulbird and released the spell.

{_I remember learning how to do that._} Intellect's yellow eyes were glazed over; she blinked to clear them.

{_I knew I couldn't die--I'm a part of you. Then again, if one of your other emotions did the damage…Hmmm_."} She fell silent as her concentration wandered.

__

You're delirious.

__

{Hmmm? I think that's from blood loss.}

__

That's not all. Intellect was shattered. There wasn't a bone in her body that remained whole. Her soft tissues were a pulpy mass.

{_You won't be able to heal me so don't even try. There's too much damage, and you'll need all the power you have to finish this—to subdue Hate._}

__

I'll have to take you back then.

{_I know._} Intellect gave a mental sigh. {_It was fascinating while it lasted. May I make a request?_}

__

Name it.

__

{Tell Robin that it was an honor and a privilege to fly with him tonight. It was quite insightful.}

__

I'll tell him.

Intellect closed her eyes. {_Unto you I submit._}

__

I accept you.

Raven closed her eyes as the power that formed Intellect seeped back into her arms and chest. A thin red wave of pain washed over her and she gasped before it drew away. She opened her eyes.

---

Robin wasted no movement as he vaulted to the top of a fence. She landed a respectable distance away—she didn't want to disrupt either his concentration or the evidence he sought—and watched as he scanned the alley beyond.

Her leader was huge; not gigantic as when he'd brandished his staff at her, but still big--like a cougar waiting to pounce.

She turned and took in the alley too. It was narrow with plenty of shadows. Without warning Robin jumped down, then examined something on the ground. She hopped along the fence to get a better view of what he was looking at.

He looked up at her, smiled, and sat back on his heels. "Another footprint. Come and see."

She flew down near the base of the fence, then approached the spot carefully. She could see it and recognize the smudge in the dirt as a footprint, but the teen detective looked like he could read it as easily as if it was a book.

"We're close. Come on."

---

Raven closed her eyes and cleared her mind.

__

You did_ have an adventure didn't you?_

She would definitely take time later and examine all that had happened through Intellect's "eyes".

In the meantime there was work to do.

She drifted over to the closest of the bystanders on the ground. He was trying to stand, but his leg wouldn't support his weight. A touch of her hand revealed a twisted ankle, so she drew in his pain. She had been through so much this evening she barely felt it. He looked at her in awe.

"Take cover," she commanded.

He nodded.

Raven moved on.

Most of the people were victims of shock, and quickly recovered their wits at her approach.

A few had been trampled. These had injuries that even at her most powerful Raven couldn't mend. She knelt beside the fourth one she'd found and hung her head. She wanted to cry.

__

I don't know who started the stampede—Dr. Light or Hate—but either way it's still my fault. I lost control before, and drove Dr. Light mad. I've lost control again and now Hate's loose.

{I caused this.} Sorrow stood beside Raven's knee and looked up at her shadowed face. _{I felt so bad about what I'd done to Dr. Light, I failed to help keep Hate in check. I thought maybe…maybe I deserved_…}

__

No. Raven picked up the soulbird and held her close._ I'm not perfect, but I don't deserve torture or death._

Sorrow wouldn't meet Raven's gaze.

She lifted Sorrow up until they were touching nose to beak._ I've made mistakes, and I have tried to keep them from causing harm. But when it happens, I do my best to undo the damage, learn from the mistake and try to move on. That's all anyone can do._

Sirens and lights heralded the approach of police and ambulances. Raven turned to watch Cyborg carry away a still-struggling Dr. Light, while Robin approached the authorities.

__

Friends make the clean-up go smoother, too…

__

{Go on. _I will stay here and protect the fallen._}

Raven released Sorrow, then stood and flew over to intercept the paramedics.

She could see by his body posture, their leader was ready to brush her off.

"I've got a job--"

She pointed to one of the trample victims. "That one's worst." She rattled off the patient's condition, in correct medical terms. She pointed to each of the others she'd examined and did the same.

He opened his mouth, then closed it and nodded. A few terse orders and his people were on the move.

"This is still a battle zone" Raven added. "Be ready for an aerial attack."

"We're gonna need time before we can move some of 'em--can you do something?"

She gave him a grim smile. "That's my job."

As she turned and floated toward Robin, she thought she heard him say, "Good luck".

Starbolts lighted the sky like tracers as Raven approached Robin. He was in an animated argument with the squad leader. He held up his hand to silence the other as she landed.

"Did you get to her in time?"

Raven blinked, then realized he was asking about Intellect. "She's safe."

"Good." He his relief sounded genuine. Raven smothered her surprise. He'd only known Intellect less than an hour, but she'd made an impact on him.

__

Unless he's concerned about how her welfare affects me…

He squared his shoulders and turned back to the officer_._

"Dr. Light can't leave yet. You'd put your transport in danger, and start the whole thing over somewhere else. This has to end here and now, and the only way to do that is to keep him here."

The commander folded his arms across his chest. "You can't use him as bait, no matter how bad that creature is."

"He's not bait." Robin was clearly at the end of his patience. "He's insurance to keep the creature here."

"He needs medical attention."

"Let me see him", Raven said quietly.

The commander looked at her then shook his head. "It won't do any--"

Robin pointed to a troop carrier in the parking lot. "Cyborg took him to the van."

"What can she do?" Raven heard the cop ask as she walked away.

"Plenty. Now, about the creature…"


	6. Chapter Six

Although it wasn't far to the van, Raven nearly stumbled twice. The power she had regained from Intellect had given her a boost, but the night's actions were taking their toll.

__

And it's not over yet…

{_It's never over._} Apathy looked down at her from the roof.

Humor and Insecurity were also on top of the van. Raven was so tired, she hadn't felt their presence.

__

Not a good sign.

{_I'll say._} Courage swooped out of the night and landed at her feet. {_And you're still going in there to face Dr. Light?_}

__

Yes.

__

{Excellent! But not without me.} She looked up at Humor. {_Take my place—I'm goin' in._}

{_Oh! Oh!_} Humor hopped up and down. {_Tag team!_} She flapped down next to Courage and extended her wing. {_Tag me in, Tag me in!_}

Courage buffeted Humor's head with both wings.

Humor squawked as she fell over backwards, then picked herself up. {_Watch me leap off the top turnbuckle_}, she cackled as she flew into the night.

Courage shook her head. She leaped up onto the offered fist and looked into Raven's eyes with dignity.

{_I'm all yours._}

__

I accept you.

The power dissolved back into Raven. It felt alive; her skin tingled. She closed her eyes and breathed deep.

---

She dove at Hate again. Her claws raked the other's shoulder.

__

Pick on someone your own size!

Again and again she attacked.

She was the starling to the hawk: small, but agile.

And determined.

She wouldn't give up.

Others were attacking with her, but she didn't care. She would bring Hate down alone if she had to.

She flipped over in the air and dove again.

---

Raven exhaled and opened her eyes. Courage's vision had faded quickly, but the energy was still there. It covered her shoulders like her cloak. She felt tension in her back ease and for the moment her fatigue slid away.

She nodded to Apathy and Insecurity, then strode around to the back of the vehicle.

She couldn't read much from the two officers guarding the back. Their faces were masked in chrome helmets and their postures all business. One of them opened the hatch and stepped back. Whether it was because she was a Teen Titan—a resident heroine of the city—or because he'd been warned by radio to give her access, she couldn't say.

She entered.

Pale green light bathed the spartan interior, except for a single white light blazing on the far wall. Long benches with harness points flanked her. Beneath the harsh white lamp, Dr. Light lay on a board strapped to the cab wall. A police med tech stood near his head, writing on a computer notepad, while Cyborg sat on the bench at Dr. Light's feet. Both looked up her entrance.

Cyborg got up quickly and went to her.

"Raven." He spoke in hushed tones.

She kept her own voice low. "How is he?"

"Better, now the medication's kicked in. We'd have gagged him, but his nose is broke and the Tech didn't want to risk breathing hassles." He sounded uncomfortable.

"What else?"

"Hate clawed him up pretty bad, but didn't damage any vitals. She…pecked him too, but he got his arms up." Cyborg glanced behind him. "Tech thinks they're knife wounds."

Raven moved to pass Cyborg, but he put his hands on her shoulders.

"This isn't—"

"I have to do this."

"You don't—"

"I have to do this. For my own sake." She looked into his eyes.

He struggled a moment longer, then released her. He looked away.

"Just take your hood off, okay?"

__

Good idea. In fact…

Raven took off her cloak. Cyborg said nothing, but reached out. She let him take it.

She felt bare as she walked toward the front, and rubbed her hands along her arms without thinking.

The tech watched her silently. She was glad that he blocked Dr. Light's view of her approach.

She noted the leather restraints that held Dr. Light to the board. She could hear him mumbling too softly to understand.

Raven wanted to get to the head of the board—and Dr. Light--without being detected, but the tech was in the way. He didn't move. Whatever he was thinking stayed behind the anonymous faceplate of his helmet.

__

And people think I_ have an attitude_…

He looked past her shoulder, then slowly moved.

It hurt that the tech looked to Cyborg for orders and had not simply stepped aside.

She pushed the feeling away, to focus on the reason she approached.

Dr. Light's face was covered in bloody gashes. Raven knew they looked worse than they were, but the sheer number took her aback. His nose was a swollen black-and-blue bullseye for his face. His lips pushed out mumbled rambles. His eyes remained fixed on the light above him.

She reached out and touched his forehead with both hands. He noticed the movement just before she made contact. At first, he didn't recognize the gray-skinned girl in the long-sleeved black leotard as the origin of his nightmares.

Then his eyes widened.

He inhaled…

__

Sleep. This has only been a bad dream.

His eyes rolled into his head. He exhaled.

She focused her energies and pulled in his pain.

There was so much. Every time she thought she'd reached the end, there was more. It was engulfing her.

She was spiraling down…

Contact was broken.

Raven's face was on fire. Three lances bore into her arms. There was nowhere on her body that didn't howl in agony. Pain squeezed her heart and lungs.

She fought to breathe.

It was so hard.

She felt something cool on both sides of her face. It distracted her from the pain; acted as a reminder of sensations other than torture.

__

What?

She reached up. They were metal hands.

Cyborg's hands.

Raven opened her eyes.

Cyborg's face swam inches from her own. She blinked to focus.

"That's it Raven. Come back. Come back…"

The phantom pain slowly gave way to reality. She was sitting on the bench, several steps away from the stretcher. She was certain she had help getting there. Cyborg was on his knees in front of her, searching her face anxiously.

Her hands still covered his.

She pulled feebly at his wrists. He looked startled, then let go.

His hands had been all that was holding her up.

She sagged, and he caught her again—by the shoulders.

Her condition was embarrassing.

"Will she be all right?" the tech asked quietly.

"Yeah. Raven just needs a few minutes."

"Well, Dr. Light is resting comfortably. I think he still has the scar from his last tetanus booster, but that's about it." Raven could practically hear him shaking his head. "How…"

"Magic." She didn't care if he believed her or not.

"Huh. If I can get you something…"

__

What I need is a soak and week-long nap.

"No. Thanks." She looked up at the tech. "Anything you can do to help convince Dr. Light that this was all in his head—"

"No problem. If you missed anything, we'll tell him he fell out of bed."

"Good." Raven lowered her head.

The tech took the hint.

__

Ironic. Dr. Light ranted that the 'Light would destroy the Darkness'. It almost did, but not by attacking-- by being so needy.

A shiver sent her into spasms.

Cyborg held her steady with one hand, and draped her cloak over her shoulders with the other.

She pulled it tightly around herself.

__

I'm shocky--I've never been this bad before. I've got to have some reserves somewhere...

{Knock knock! Can you come out and play?}

Raven heard the faint sound of Humor pecking at the roof of the van.

"Cyborg, help me get outside."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The…birds can help me."

She could feel them all above her on the roof.

All of them except…

{_Not again_…}

The Police transport rocked like a toy.

__

{How dare_ you heal him! How dare you take my marks from him!_}

Hate's beak slammed into the roof over and over.

__

{HOW DARE YOU!!}

Cyborg planted himself under the growing dent, his sonic blaster taking shape.

"She's gonna break through! Doc, be ready to move Dr. Light--"

"Cyborg--it's me she's after!"

"Wha--"

Multiple explosions peppered the roof.

__

{Alien coward! I'll kill you for that!}

Hate's scream touched even the reinforced interior of the van.

Then silence.

Raven released her held breath.

There was a hole in the ceiling the size of her fist. Cyborg whistled softly and reconfigured his blaster back into an arm.

Raven raised her hood. Her hands trembled at the effort, and she gripped the cloth to steady them. She watched the tech slowly stand and lean against Dr. Light's stretcher.

__

They'll be looked after.

"Let's get you outside Raven."

Her friend offered his hand.

__

I can't do this…

{_Then let him help._} Love peeked through the hole in the ceiling.

__

People will think I'm weak…

Raven's mind was bombarded by voices:

__

{He's your friend. He knows you're not weak.}

{_Who cares what anyone else thinks_…}

{_Aw, c'mon. He won't bite_…}

{_Hate needs to be stopped before she hurts Starfire_…}

__

{I'm so scared. And I want to go back…but I can't get to you…}

She sighed. "Cyborg, I…can't stand."

He scooped her up in both arms and headed for the hatch.

It opened before they reached it. The guard vacated Cyborg's path in a hurry and the second guard made no move to stop them as they passed.

"Where to next?", Cyborg asked quietly.

"Somewhere quiet."


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Point of view gets a bit confusing when Raven relives mental conversations between a personality fragment being reabsorbed, other fragments and Raven herself. The convention used is the inner thoughts of the point-of-view character of the moment, whether a personality fragment or Raven, appear in _italics_. Thoughts from outside the point-of-view character appear in {_italics_}.

#########################################################################

Cyborg altered his course from the front of the cinema to a nearby island in the parking lot.

"You pulled me away from Dr. Light. You broke the contact." It was not a question.

Cyborg said nothing.

"That was dangerous."

He stiffened, but kept walking.

"Thank you", she whispered.

"If you don't scare me like that, I won't to do it again."

"Fair enough."

The island was a tiny mound of bark dust and flowers—a monument to nature in a sea of asphalt.

It would do.

Insecurity landed in Raven's lap before Cyborg set her on the curb.

{_You were healing Dr. Light and then you couldn't stop and you couldn't get out and I was so scared_ …}

"Shhhhh."

The soulbird made choking, sobbing noises. _{Take me back I want to go back please take me back! I Submit!_}

Hush. I accept you.

The power hit her like a wall. Raven gasped in surprise at the force…

---

She had been told to _go and help_, but she didn't know how. She landed on the roof of the theatre and looked around. Dr. Light already hated her—if she tried to stop him, he would try to hurt her again. She could try to help stop Hate, but others were doing that; she'd only get in the way. Below, people were running in confusion. She was afraid they would mistake what she was doing—like Starfire had.

Truly, she wanted to help.

She just didn't know how she could.

A youngster's wail startled her so badly, she nearly jumped off the edge. She saw that a mother and child had taken refuge behind a wall. She also saw a fuzzy Mumbo Jumbo Bunny lying next to the overturned stroller back on the sidewalk.

I know what it's like to be without a security blanket…

She flew down to the stroller.

The bunny was stuffed, but it as big as she was. She grabbed an ear with her talons and heaved skyward.

The bunny scooted an inch or so along the ground.

She nearly fell on her beak.

Over and over she grabbed the bunny and flapped towards the wall, but she wasn't getting very far.

She was taking a moment to catch her breath, when the other with orange eyes landed next to her.

{Oh, Honestly…}

The other grabbed the head. She grabbed a leg. Flying together, one behind the other, they were able to get behind the wall.

Without warning, the other let go. She pumped furiously to maintain altitude, but it was no use.

She and the bunny fell in a heap at the woman's feet. She dislodged herself quickly and scuttled out of range.

Wails turned to squeals.

"Bunny!"

The child hugged the toy and laughed. The mother looked at her in surprised confusion.

She thinks I'm a dangerous animal…

"Birdy!"

The toddler was reaching for her with huge sticky fingers…

She flew off in terror.

---

"Uh, Raven? What just happened was a good thing-- right?"

Inside, she felt as if she'd just found her way home after being lost.

She opened her eyes. Cyborg was nearby, but he wasn't hovering.

Things are improving.

"Yes Cyborg, that was a 'good thing'."

{_You need me as well._} Love regarded her from the curb.

Are you sure?

"Cyborg! Raven!" Robin was running up with Beast Boy at his heels.

{Your friends are here to help you. But they can't help as I can.}

You may never get this chance again, you know.

Love hopped onto Raven's outstretched hands.

{_I know._} She turned to regard the three most important young men in Raven's life. {_And I had looked forward to meeting everyone personally, too. But…_}

The soulbird turned back and looked Raven in the eyes. {_My time _will_ come. I am ready.}_

{I surrender myself to you.}

I accept you.

---

She was free!

She had learned to levitate almost as soon as she had learned to walk; flight was second nature to her. Tonight she was using wings instead of power to propel herself through the air, but it wasn't a bad thing.

She felt in tune with the wind, like a lover.

For a while, she gave herself over to the simple rhythm of the wingbeat. Then she soared high and powerdived, knowing the night would cover her excesses. No one could see her in the dark; she could be uninhibited.

How intoxicating freedom was!

She flew a loop-de-loop around Starfire, who giggled at her antics.

She'd made her friend laugh. It felt good.

"You are certainly a fine flier, Little Bird of Raven's!"

The title hurt, and it brought her back to the task of looking for Hate with Starfire.

She had hoped against hope that Raven would introduce her.

But She can barely admit to feeling friendship… how could she admit to more than that?

She understood the reason, too.

There's too great a risk that if I ever truly gave my heart to someone and was rejected…it would be the end.

It would lead to madness.

Someday that would change.

Someday, she would discover someone to love and be loved.

Then she would be free.

Until then, she would be patient.

She had hope and all the time in the world.

It'll be worth the wait.

In the meantime, Hate was somewhere nearby; and the night sky beckoned.

---

Raven's spirit soared; she felt light.

I'm sorry that I had to take your freedom, but you were right: I did need you.

She opened her eyes.

Cyborg's hand rested on Beast Boy's shoulder and he was partially blocking Robin's path.

"You can relax", she said as she stood.

Cyborg shook his head in wonder and let go of Beast Boy, who was speechless.

Robin recovered first. "Did you do that--?"

"With Intellect?" She nodded. "She couldn't 'live' independent of me, so I reabsorbed her and the power."

"You mean you could do that all along?" Beast Boy stammered.

"Yes." She shrugged. "It wasn't necessary before."

"The gold-plated question is: can you do that to the Angry One?" Cyborg asked.

"I could if she'd submit--"

"Like that's gonna happen", Beast Boy muttered.

"—But there is another way", she finished.

"Is there anything can we do to help?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded. "If you can catch her, I can do the rest."

Cyborg held up his sonic blaster. "No holds barred?"

{_Um_…} Humor circled once then flew back to the cinema. {_Before you answer that, we've got a teeny weeny problem_…}


	8. Chapter Eight

Raven had the strength and power enough to levitate again; she flew over the parking lot.

Hate stood on the ground, flapping her wings wildly and snapping at the sky.

Beyond, Sorrow stood between the giant demon-bird and Starfire.

{_I WILL REND YOUR SOULS!_}

{Oh, shut up.}

Raven looked at Hate's eyes. The lower ones remained blood red, but the upper ones had changed.

They were orange.

Apathy!?

{_Yeah._} Humor landed on her shoulder. {_Neat trick!_}

{I WILL KILL YOU ALL!}

{_No I won't._}

{_I WILL--_}

{_This is pointless!_}

All around, police officers were taking positions.

"Hold your fire!" Raven called out.

{I hate this!} Hate thrashed her head in fury.

{_Big surprise_} Apathy grumbled.

{Starfire--}

{_Saved Cyborg's butt._}

{Cyborg--}

{_Did Dr. Light a favor._}

{Dr. Light--}

{_Tried to kill me? SO WHAT!} _Apathy's set of eyes blazed. {_Even if I kill him THERE'S ALWAYS ANOTHER COSTUMED SUPERVILLAIN NUT TO TAKE HIS PLACE!! It never ends—GET IT?! So: GET OVER IT!!!_}

{Nnnnooooo!}

Hate's form blurred, then split.

Where there had been one gargantuan raven with four eyes, there stood two equally large birds: one with two pairs of red eyes and one with a single orange pair.

Hate hissed. {_I'll tear you apart for that!_}

{Whatever.} Apathy's feathers fluffed in defiance, but she backed away cautiously.

Hate snapped at her.

Starbolts and a sonic blast split the air between them.

Apathy widened the distance, then looked up at Raven.

{_I'm done here. Take me back._}

Humor flew off as Raven landed.

She placed her hand on Apathy's lowered head.

{You lead—just tell me where to go, already...}

I accept you.

---

She really just wanted to be left alone, so that she have some peace and quiet.

Unfortunately, she was surrounded by idiots.

It was a mystery to her why everyone felt the need to go somewhere. Sooner or later, Dr. light and his 'shadow' would turn up. Why bother wasting energy to find them? Why not save it for when it was needed most—like when they were bringing them down?

It didn't make sense; then again, a lot of things didn't make sense. Currently the top of the "senseless" list: Why had the Titans come up with the ridiculous idea of the bet to drag her out? Didn't they know she would figure it out sooner or later? She knew they were only looking out for her, trying to stop her from being a hermit cooped up in the tower.

They were paving the road to Hell in the process.

Beast Boy probably came up with it.

She shrugged it off and tried to relax, half listening to Cyborg argue the virtues of sports.

He might have big shoulders, but Cyborg really needed a set of shock absorbers_…_

---

Raven felt detached, like she was in a cocoon.

If Courage was her arsenal, Apathy was her armor.

{It doesn't matter. You can't use the power you have, without feeding it back to me.}

Raven opened her eyes. Hate watched her with eyes that glowed like embers from Hell.

{Make them stand aside--I promise to make the kill swift.}

No—and I don't have to use power directly on you, Hate. She summoned her powers and reached out for a vinyl movie banner on the wall…

{_I know you thoughts—I can predict your moves. But you can't predict MINE!_} Hate sprang to the side, her talons extended, at a police officer who was just a little too close…

{NO!} Sorrow wailed.

A black streak entered Hate's chest, followed by Robin's boot.

The demon bird's trajectory changed; it missed the man by inches. Beyond him, it fell on its side and fought to stand. Robin jumped clear.

Cyborg, Starfire and every officer with a clear shot opened up.

Raven watched in horror as the creature that was her hate and sorrow combined writhed in pain. It opened its wings and threw its head to the sky.

It sang.

The single, pure note pierced Raven's soul. All the pain and sadness that she'd ever felt resonated in that beautiful, haunting sound. The barrage decreased as officers dropped their pulse rifles and clutched their helmeted heads.

This must be what a phoenix sounds like as it dies.

Raven heard a low moan and realized she was trying to echo the song. Her eyes were stinging with tears.

The note faded into the night as the soulbird crumpled on itself.

A tiny black shape leaped skyward, unnoticed by the attackers.

Without thinking, Raven threw a shield up around the fallen giant and ran.

The shooting had stopped by the time she reached the body.

Sorrow lay on her chest, gasping for breath.

Raven lifted Sorrow's head to her lap.

{Couldn't stop her…I could only hold us…in place…}

You did more than enough.

{_I'm so sorry_…}

I know. Rest now.

{…_Hurts so much…} _One brown eye regarded her. {_You are sure I can't die_?}

You are a part of me. Only I could destroy you.

{…_But I was _merged_ with Hate…She pushed her wounds… into me_…}

Prickles of doubt and panic touched Raven's insides.

{…_Don't want to hurt anyone anymore…_}

Come back to me.

{…_ It might be best_--}

You are my conscience. Your passing would leave a void that would eventually consume me.

The giant heaved a gurgled sigh.

{…_Hurt you…either… way_…}

Sorrow?

Raven pressed her forehead to the massive soulbird's skull.

SORROW!?

A thought echoed from far away in the darkness.

{…_I…sub…mit_…}

"I accept you", she whispered hoarsely.

---

She stared up at Starfire's towering fury. "Get away from her, you _warnacks_!"

She wasn't sure what a "warnack" was, but it probably wasn't something nice.

She looked at Raven.

It was jarring. _She_ was Raven.

Yet she was also a part of the semi-conscious girl curled up before her, laboring to draw the next breath.

The Other with gray eyes was crying, and tried again to get closer; Starfire's energy blast sent the pitiable creature scuttling back.

{Why? I thought you were my friend Starfire!} Gray Eyes whimpered.

Right now she thinks we're wild animals.

{_Please stop—I only want to get to her!_}

The eyes of Raven-the-girl slowly opened.

{Please make her stop! She won't let me near you, and I only wanted…no one likes me…} Gray Eyes pleaded.

She could see confusion in Raven's blue eyes.

Starfire is protecting you from us. She thinks we're going to hurt you._  
  
{Why, Sorrow?}_

Hate attacked Dr. Light. When Cyborg interfered, she turned on him. The others have tried to help, but the Titans don't understand. They think we're all_ on the attack._

She watched her humanoid self look around, then up at Starfire. The girl tried to speak then winced.

"Foul creatures!" Starfire growled. "You will not hurt my friend!"

Ouch.

But she couldn't deny the truth. She hurt herself, just as she hurt everyone who came close to her.

Raven-the-Girl reached up and touched Starfire's hand.

"Raven! You are recovering? That is a relief. These birds—"

She watched Raven's hand fall back to the ground and make coaxing movements to her and Grey Eyes.

"—Raven! What are you doing?"

{I'm letting actions speak louder than words, Starfire.}

Gray Eyes was too petrified to move.

She looked into her own deep blue eyes.

{_It's up to you then.}_

She shook her feathers into place to make herself as unthreatening as possible, then one step at a time crossed the distance. She kept her eyes locked on the outstretched fingers.

If she was to be struck down she didn't want to see it coming.

Deep down she knew she deserved to be, for all the pain and grief she'd caused.

She was almost surprised when she reached the hand without being attacked.

She turned to look at Starfire, then pushed her head against the cool fingertips.

---

Raven blinked away potential tears. Outside, Sorrow had left no traces of existence. Inside, Raven could feel the song. She ached to give it voice, but swallowed it back. The note diminished as it sank deeper into her, until it was too deep to hear.

But always there.

How long she knelt holding her arms, she didn't know.

So quiet…

She looked up.

Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy surrounded her.

It seemed like the eyes of the entire city were on her.

Slowly she stood up and looked around unsure what to do—what to say to all these people…

"We came, we saw, we _kicked butt_!" Beast Boy shouted.

The crowd cheered. He beamed in pleasure, soaking in the accolades.

Raven took an involuntary step back.

Don't they understand? The threat was me…

She backed into Cyborg. He placed a hand on her back, waved and whispered, "to them, you just beat the Boogeyman. Let 'em keep it, Raven."

Doesn't anyone realize it isn't over?

Cyborg's communicator chimed. He touched the screen and read something, then leaned into her.

"Robin wants you to meet him in the alley on the far side—He's got Hate." He then straightened and shouted out to the crowd. "As much as we'd love to hang out with y'all, duty calls."

Beast Boy added, "Hey--why not take in a movie! I mean, just because we've got to go…"

"Teen Titans—" Cyborg bellowed.

The crowd let out a thunderous, "GO!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy charged through the parting throng and into the night, Starfire trailing in the air above.

Raven noted that they were heading _away_ from the alley, not toward it.

She summoned her power and opened a shadowgate in the ground, then sank in.

She emerged from the portal's terminus in the alley.

"You got the message. Good." Robin's attention never left a small shadow on the ground.

He pointed at it with his battle staff.

Four red eyes pulsed in the darkness.

Hate was no bigger now than any other of the soulbirds. She hissed as Raven stepped closer.

She turned her body, but not before Raven caught a glimpse of the torn and limp wing.

Humor snickered from her garbage can perch. {_She tried to hide out here and a cat got her._ _Instant Karma--gotta love it!_}

"Now what?" Robin asked quietly.

"She has two options—"

{_Three, if you include being cat food..._}

Hate shot Humor a dirty look. {So _I'm not the only evil one, then._}

"—One: she can submit to me quietly."

{_Never._} Hate snapped her beak at them in defiance.

I knew it wouldn't work.

{_It wouldn't work, because you can't find it in yourself to accept me_.}

No, Raven admitted,_ I can't. So_…

"Two: I bind her, then force her back."

Robin looked at her. "There's no other way?"

Humor cocked her head to one side. {_We could pour water on her and see if she melts_.}

"No", Raven answered both.

{…_Or tickle her and see if laughing makes her explode!_}

Humor…

Raven gathered her powers. In her mind, she wove them into the pattern of the most powerful Binding she could make.

Hate stood as tall and defiant as she could.

{I hate you.}

I know.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Black tendrils of power arched from her hands and stuck Hate.

The soulbird writhed as she rose into the air. She began to expand…

Then dissolved into the bindings.

Raven braced herself…

---

I am Death; the Destroyer of Worlds. .

I am the offspring of Evil Incarnate.

I am the Source of Power.

I am the True One; my humanity is but a cloak that I wear.

I am the Dragon sleeping lightly in the Dark.

I shall not be bound forever.

It is my Destiny.

I am Raven.

And my madness will not be denied.

---

No.

Among other things, you are the Weaver, who places truths in your weave and calls the whole "Truth".

I may be the "offspring", but I have no destiny beyond the one I chart for myself.

You may be the 'Source", but I am the one that channels you.

You are the falconer's hawk: dangerous even to the master, but trained to the glove and calmed by the hood.

Sleep now, Hate.

I am Raven.

And I command you.

Raven felt every nerve on edge. She unclenched her fists, and willed her tense muscles to relax.

She opened her eyes. Robin stood close enough to catch her, but far enough to give her "personal space". He watched her, his face and posture unreadable.

"Are you all right?" He asked gently.

Depends on your definition of "all right".

She rubbed away the last of the phantom pain from the cat attack. "It's over."

"That wasn't the question."

"I'll recover after some rest and meditation."

Robin nodded. "Think you can go a couple of blocks? I suggested to Cyborg that he bring in the T-Car remotely, but we're still too close to the Polyplex for him to pick us up."

"I can walk back—"

"Of course you can", he said smoothly, "but I doubt you want to deal with the Public right now."

"Good point."

She turned to Humor.

Ready to return?

{_A couple more minutes, 'kay? I'll meet you at the car_.}

The last of the soulbirds jumped off her perch and into the night.

Watch out for cats…

{_Ooh-- a comedian!_}

"Lead the way Robin."

"Where's she off to?" he asked as they walked.

"She didn't say."

"You don't know?"

Raven shrugged. "I'm not worried. She doesn't get out much--she won't cause trouble."

…Much trouble, anyway.

"May I ask you a personal question?"

"You can ask anything, Robin. I can't guarantee I'll answer it…"

He gave her a lop-sided grin, then became serious again.

"The raven that represented your anger. It had four red eyes."

Raven said nothing. She kept walking.

"My knowledge and lore of the occult may not be as vast as yours, but I'm aware of a cult that worships a demon with four eyes. The demon's called--."

"Trigon. My father."

She didn't look at Robin.

There was an awkward silence before he spoke again. "…Were you…trained…?"

"No", she said quickly, then gave him the basics of her mother's rescue and her childhood in Azarath.

"I see. Who else knows?"

Raven winced.

"I'm last to know?"

"Cyborg and Beast Boy accidentally discovered what father looks like the last time we faced Dr. Light. And when the Puppet King switched Starfire and I…I had to tell her."

"Don't worry about it."

"I—"

He shook his head. "You're not the first person I've met who valued privacy. Just remember that you've got something that's equally valuable: friends. We'll stick by you no matter what."

"I'll remember." _Friends; in spite of all the insanity I've put everyone through tonight_.

Then again…

"So Robin, can I ask _you_ a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you often use your rooks so aggressively, or do you like to beat a raven _with a raven_?"

Now it was his turn to cringe. "Um…When did you figure it out?"

"Just before Dr. Light showed up. And before you start," she continued, "I think I understand why. But in the future--if you and the others _must_ drag me out, and won't take 'No' for an answer—"

"Ask you instead?"

Raven shook her head and took off her hood. She wanted him to see she wasn't angry.

"Make the chess challenge yourself. That way I'll know I haven't got a chance—and I can lose gracefully."

Robin smiled. "I dunno—the first win was a freebie, but you definitely brought your game up fast. A couple more 'challenges'--especially when you know you're real challenger, and you might give me a run for my money. You're not bad!"

"Thanks. By the way, I have a message for you…"


	9. Chapter Nine

It wasn't necessary for them to give her the privileged Passenger's seat on the way home, but Raven did appreciate the car ride. By the time she and Robin had reached the rendezvous point, the night's battles had caught up to her.

Raven was spent: physically, mentally and emotionally.

__

Sleep sounds so good right about now…

{_Hey sleepyhead!! Roll down the window, or I won't be responsible for what happens to the T-Car!_}

Raven woke with a start. The car was idling at a stoplight; Cyborg looked at her anxiously.

"Sorry," She mumbled as she toggled the power window button.

Humor whooshed in and landed on her lap. As she finished closing the window, the soulbird pushed something from a closed talon into her hand.

{_Keep these for me, 'kay?_}

__

I guess so…

{_I'm ready to go now. I submit my submission! _}

__

I accept you.

---

Where was she?

Outside?

That was it—she was having an _out of body_ experience.

Trouble was, so was Red.

Cyborg grabbed Red by the beak and chucked the giant chicken as far from the Doc as he could. Red flipped over in midair and shot right back at him.

__

{KillKillKill--}

__

Talons off Red--you'll ruin his finish!!

She grabbed Red by the neck and threw her wing over the other's eyes. She could hear others joining the fray.

She held on. If lives weren't hanging in the balance, the ride would be fun!

She squawked in surprise as a green tentacle snagged her and pulled her into the air. Three more tentacles latched onto Red.

{_RELEASE ME!_}

She watched as tentacle got too close to Red's beak.

__

Look out B.B.!

Too late--Red snapped at it.

The tentacle dropped her as Beast Boy morphed back into a human form, his finger in his mouth. She'd been ready though, and landed on her feet.

Red leaped at him. He gave a shriek and morphed into a giant green clam.

Red stabbed at the unyielding shell, then grabbed the clam and jumped into the air.

She was a wingbeat behind Sarge and Hot Lips in pursuit.

A Sonic Blast narrowly missed her.

__

Hey! I'm on your side!!

She knew that Red would drop B.B.—but how? Too high and he'd just morph into a flying creature; too low and it wouldn't phase him.

__

Unless Red powerdives him into the pavement…

B.B.'s green "marine", Sarge was practically dancing on Red's face. Hot Lips attacked Red's wings, in an effort to keep their altitude low.

She reached the underside of the clam. A quick mid-air twist, and she was hanging upside down.

She pecked at Red's talons.

__

This little piggy went to market…

Beast Boy suddenly morphed into a porcupine.

She smarted at the stab of quills and let go.

Red hollered in pain as well and dropped him.

She kept pace with him on the way down…

Now was a heckofa time to get shape block_—_

Pick something and wing it already!

The green porcupine flattened into a green flying squirrel.

__

Wahooooo!

As one, they pulled up out of the dive.

The squirrel morphed into a green eagle and climbed; she backwinged into a tree and landed gingerly on a branch next to Grumpy.

Two quills stuck out of her right talon.

__

Some fun, huh?

Grumpy fixed her with an orange glare then helped her with quill removal.

__

{Beast Boy's going to stay lucky for only so long, before he gets handed his head.}

__

Yeah, my thoughts exactly.

{Perhaps, someone_ should keep him preoccupied._}

__

Great idea! I'm glad I thought of It!

Quill-free, she leaped off the branch and into the air.

{_Incorrigible pain in the--_}

__

Where do_ I come up with these brilliant ideas?_

She climbed above B.B. with ease.

__

Squadron leader, I'm beginning my attack run!

She folded her wings and dove at her prey, her target unaware.

Closer…

Closer…

SQUAAAK!!

---

"Mumph." Raven worked savagely to push down the bubbles of laughter threatening to rise.

__

The look on his face…

"Raven—what's wrong?"

She opened her eyes.

All of her friends wore looks of care and worry. Their anxiety and her own embarrassment finished the job.

Almost.

She tucked the green quills and eagle tail feather up her sleeve for safekeeping.

__

I have a book that I can press these into…

She settled back into her seat, feeling a ghost of a smile.

"Nothing, Beast Boy," she said as she drifted back to sleep.

"Nothing at all."


End file.
